ANIMAL
by Calandry
Summary: Una guerra. Un embarazo.


¡Buenas nuevas, pipol!

Aquí Calandry. Para quienes me creían olvidada y perdida en el tiempo espacio de las papas fritas, quiero decirles que están en un grave error. Reviví, y volví más joven y bonita, ohsí. Les presento mi nuevo trabajo. Es un poco distinto a los anteriores, pero es mío, y por eso deben amarlo de todos modos(?)

Por favor, espero que me den su apoyo nuevamente en este proyecto, les prometo que no se arrepentirán.

* * *

|**ANIMAL**|

Your mom don't know that you were missing.  
She be pissed if she could see,  
The parts of you that i've been kissing

— ¿Puedo irme ahora? —pregunté.

Iba a irme de todos modos.

—Claro —asintió, y como si realmente yo le importara, comenzó a firmar unos papeles.

Me bajé de un pequeño salto de la camilla, abroché mis botas y salí de la enfermería como alma que lleva el diablo. Muchos me miraron extrañados cuando pasé junto a ellos con mi rostro rojo. Sabía que no tenían como saberlo -no por ahora, por lo menos-, pero aún me avergonzaba imaginar que sí.

Empujé la cortina verde que dividía la enfermería y el patio para salir al exterior. El sol me cegó por un segundo y me sentí mareada. El suelo de pronto parecía ser un buen lugar para recostarse.

Una mano sujetó mi brazo, impidiendo que me tambaleara.

—Cuidado —dijo, con su voz gruesa y sexy—. Parecía como si te fueras a caer.

Aparté su mano con brusquedad y escondí el rostro, avergonzada.

—Estoy bien, sólo fue el sol —murmuré y comencé a caminar, intentando escapar.

Él volvió a sujetar mi brazo, pero esta vez fue para detenerme.

Me giré, enfadada.

¿No podía sólo dejarme sola unos minutos?

—Kagome —me nombró y miró directo a los ojos.

Horas atrás, si él hubiera hecho eso, todo habría terminado conmigo sobre él y las ropas de ambos regadas por todos lados. Pero, _oh_, en realidad, eso sí pasó hace unas horas.

Y un par de veces más durante algunas semanas.

Sólo que ahora en vez de excitarme y querer morder sus labios, quería llorar y patear sus bolas.

— ¿Qué dijo Sou? —preguntó.

¿_Sou_?

¿Desde cuando era tan amigo del médico?

Ah, cierto. Yo no tenía como saberlo. Es decir, aparte de sexo, nunca hablamos mucho.

Un momento, ¿Qué me había preguntado?

Uhm.

—Necesito hacer pis —anuncié y me solté.

Era la mejor manera de tener un momento a solas… y de orinar, porque realmente me urgía hacer pis. Me encerré en el pequeño, hediendo y sucio cubículo militar; y bajé mis pantalones.

— ¿Kagome? —preguntó al otro lado de la puerta.

— ¡Joder! —grité, sujetando mi pecho por el susto—. ¡InuYasha, aléjate de la puerta!

Suficiente era tener que acostumbrarte a un baño público. No quería que él escuchara la _fuente llenándose_.

Mascullé un par de maldiciones mientras abrochaba mis pantalones. ¿Siempre habían sido tan ajustados? No debí haber comido tanto para el desayuno. Ahora me sentía gorda, fea, y horrible.

InuYasha golpeó ligeramente la puerta con sus nudillos. Era su pequeña advertencia. Solía hacer eso cuando jugueteábamos.

Yo salía, o el entraba por mí.

Antes, era divertido.

Ahora no.

Quité el seguro y abrí la puerta. Él estaba de pie a un metro del cubículo, con sus botas haciendo círculos sobre la arena. Levantó la mirada a mí, con la expresión que tiene alguien que espera una respuesta.

Volví a inhalar. Necesitaba decirlo ya y luego huir.

Junté las manos sobre mi pecho, encorvando los hombros hacía adelante, tan femenina como nunca fui, y le mostré mi mejor sonrisa cínica.

— ¡Felicidades! —grité. Agradecía que no hubiera nadie cerca—. ¡Estoy embarazada! No me cabe duda que _serías_ un buen padre —solté sonriente, apretando con fuerza mis dedos y arqueando las cejas para que entendiera la indirecta.

Sus ojos se mostraron sorprendidos, y por un momento creí que besaría el suelo. No podía culparlo. Si yo no hubiera estado recostada cuando _Sou_ me lo dijo, estoy segura que una nariz rota y un par de dientes menos es lo que me esperaba.

Finalmente pareció que su mente volvió de su largo viaje. Cerró su boca y tragó.

_Oh, sí, chico. Em ba ra za da_._ ¿A que no suena bonito? _

—Dios —soltó.

—No, no fue Dios enviando al espíritu santo. Fue cierto miembro masculino enviando cierto líquido viscoso a cierto aparato reproductor, ¿Te suena eso? —ironicé. Él no podía estar odiando esto más que yo.

Su mirada volvió a enfocarse en mí.

—No tienes que ser tan perra —gruñó, frunciendo el ceño.

Intenté fingirme enfadada, pero _¡Hey!_, me salió natural.

— ¡No puedes llamarme perra! —grité, poniendo mis manos sobre su pecho y empujando de él en reiteradas ocasiones—. ¡Jodido hijo de-

_Taishô InuYasha. Higurashi Kagome. Tienen orden de presentarse en la oficina del sargento a las mil seiscientas horas._

— ¡Púdranse!

—Kagome.

—Púdrete tú también, imbécil.

Me di media vuelta. Quizá si me alejaba lo suficiente del campamento, me matarían. Y eso sonaba muy hermoso en estos momentos.

Su mano volvió a sujetarme.

— ¡Déjame!

—Escucha, tenemos que hablar. Quieras o no —Sus ojos destellaron fuego—. Vamos a tener un bebé.

Bufé. Al parecer, él no había entendido la indirecta.

—No, no tendrás un hijo, InuYasha.

Me miró con recelo. _Idiota_.

—Pero dijiste que seré un padre…

—Dije que _serías_ un buen padre —delineé las palabras, raspando mi lengua contra los dientes—. En el hipotético caso de que esta cosa fuera a nacer.

Su boca se abrió en 'O'.

¿Lo captas, chico?

—Esto no nacerá. Ni siquiera le dejaré crecer.

—Pero… —parpadeó— ¿Por qué?

Rodé los ojos. ¿Hablaba en serio?

—Porque no lo quiero —solté. Pensé que me sentiría mal por admitirlo en voz alta, pero no fue así—. Si hubiera querido ser madre, me hubiera quedado en casa con mi mamá y no estaría metida en esta guerra, ¿Entiendes? Prefiero seguir matando enemigos, que tener que cambiar un pañal y que leche salga de mis pechos.

InuYasha me dio esa mirada que advertía que me estaba pasando de la línea, pero no me acobardé.

Era mi cuerpo, al fin y al cabo.

No iba a ser una estúpida vaca lechera.

—No me mires de esa forma —gruñí, poniendo mis manos en mis caderas—. Tú tampoco lo quieres. Sólo fingiremos que esto nunca pasó.

Yo estaba siendo una mala mujer. Casi podía sentir a mi madre atravesando todo el país para abofetearme. Pero yo tenía un propósito. Yo _quería_ estar aquí. Quería luchar. Quería proteger a mi gente. Así lo había decidido.

Tener un hijo significaba volver a casa.

—No es que no lo quiera —dijo, y mis ojos lo miraron con confusión—. Acabas de decirlo. No lo he asimilado aún. Aún no sé que…

—No te molestes en asimilarlo —lo corté, pasando junto a él—. Desaparecerá antes de que te hagas a la idea de que te digan 'papi'. Ahora, dado que Sou debe haberle ido con el cuento al general, llegar tarde no es lo mejor que podemos hacer.

Sentí sus pasos resignados a mi espalda. No iba a flaquear.

Entramos a una de las carpas militares, pasando junto a un par de escritorios y miradas curiosas de soldados que, ahora estaba segura, lo sabían todo. Mis mejillas se incendiaron y caminé más deprisa. Un soldado estaba de pie, firme, contra la puerta de los tanques de acero. Me dio una mirada y otra a InuYasha. No dijo nada y dio un paso a la izquierda, abriendo la puerta para nosotros.

Podía sentir mis manos comenzando a sudar. No quería que decidieran que irme a casa era lo mejor. No querían que me dieran una medalla simplona por haber sobrevivido a más de un ataque.

Sólo quería quedarme.

Por favor.

—Adelante.

Inhalé profundo, otra vez. Se estaba volviendo un hábito.

Empujé la puerta y entré a paso firme, con mi espalda recta. InuYasha hizo lo mismo, de pie junto a mí, y ambos llevamos nuestras manos rectadas a nuestra frente, con el signo de la lealtad.

Naraku nos miró y ordenó a InuYasha cerrar la puerta.

—Tomen asiento —pidió, más tranquilo de lo normal.

De pie junto a él estaba el médico, que me dedicó una ligera sonrisa de consuelo. No sabía de qué me estaba consolando, pero temí lo peor.

—Estás embrazada —soltó, de pronto, y el hecho de volver a escucharlo de alguien más aparte de mí me retorció las tripas.

Asentí firme.

— ¿Cuántas semanas?

Abrí la boca, pero ¿Cuántas eran? Estaba demasiado aturdida cuando Sou me lo dijo. Desvié la vista ligeramente a él, y él comprendió la moción.

—No podría estar totalmente seguro, no soy un experto en ecografías, y nuestro material no es lo suficientemente moderno —comenzó a dar excusas, mostrando siempre su perfecta ética y sus palabras bonitas de doctor—. Pero creo que son aproximadamente dos meses y medio.

— ¡¿Qué?! —grité. ¿Dos meses y medio?

Todos se giraron a verme.

—Te lo dije…

—Oh, dios —sujeté mi cabeza. ¿Tanto tiempo había llevado este bebé dentro de mí y nunca lo había notado hasta ayer?

InuYasha me acarició ligeramente el hombro. Por su caricia torpe, supe que él estaba tan desconcertado como yo. Sentí la imperiosa necesidad de tomar su mano, pero eso iría contra toda regla de presentación.

Intenté tranquilizarme. No importaba mucho que fueran casi tres meses. Eso no iba a cambiar nada.

—Entonces, creo que sabemos que es lo que viene —dijo Naraku, colocando ambas manos sobre el escritorio e impulsando su silla ligeramente hacía atrás—. Te irás en el próximo camión. Procuraremos que alguien con mínimos conocimientos médicos vaya contigo, para mantener tu salud en cualquier momento —alargó su mano hasta tomar el auricular de la radio—. Llamaré ahora mismo a la ciudad, para que vayan por ti.

Sentí la garganta reseca y me giré en dirección a InuYasha. Él mantenía la mirada apartada de mí. Sentí que mi sangre comenzaba a arder. Él realmente pensaba que irme era lo mejor.

Yo no lo iba a permitir.

—Tengo algo que decir —me puse de pie, con ambos brazos rígidos a mis costados.

— ¿Qué es, soldado? —Naraku mantuvo al auricular cerca de él, pero no hizo nada para continuar.

Puse ambas manos sobre mi estomago.

—Quiero abortar este bebé —solté.

Sentí la penetrante mirada de InuYasha perforar mi rostro.

Naraku lo medito un momento y giró su rostro para mirar a Sou. Él negó lentamente.

—Aquí no es posible. No tengo los implementos para aquello, sin contar que puedes tener una infección, o tener algún tipo de hemorragia.

—Lo haré en la ciudad —murmuré—. Iré y volveré en una semana.

—Primero debes encontrar un doctor que acepte hacerlo —dijo Naraku—. Incluso en estado de guerra, el gobierno no lo permite. Es más, creo que desean más embarazos para reponer a los japoneses muertos en la batalla.

—Pero…

—Además, creo que el padre también debe dar su opinión, ¿No lo crees?

Me giré ligeramente.

—Has estado muy callado todo este tiempo —dijo—, ¿Estás de acuerdo con ella?

InuYasha levantó ligeramente la mirada, y me miró.

Lo supe entonces. Vi el "No" reflejado en sus ojos. Por un momento, comencé a temer que dijera lo que pensaba, y que Naraku se pusiera de su lado.

—Es su cuerpo —murmuró, volviendo a desviar la mirada—. Puede hacer lo que quiera.

Suspiré.

—Si es así, entonces, soldado —me miró. Me puse firme—. Tomarás el primer camión de hoy. Si puedes encontrar un doctor que acepte eso, entonces esperaré tu regreso dentro de unos días. Si es por el contrario, bueno, quizá puedas volver en uno o dos años.

—Gracias, señor. Definitivamente volveré en unos días.

—Pueden retirarse.

Ambos nos despedidos con un saludo de lealtad y salimos de aquel lugar. Casi pude respirar con normalidad. Todo iba a acabar dentro de unas semanas.

InuYasha caminó un par de pasos frente a mí, negándose a mirarme. Esta vez, fui yo quien lo detuvo y lo obligué a mirarme.

—Gracias —murmuré. Sus hermosos ojos me miraron. Elevé una de mis manos para tocar su mejilla—. Sé que no es lo que deseas… pero, gracias.

—No importa —negó lentamente—. Es cierto lo que dije ahí dentro. Es tu cuerpo. Puedes elegir.

Sonreí. Realmente agradecía que él estuviera siendo comprensivo conmigo. Realmente lo apreciaba, aunque realmente pensara que él no tenía decisión sobre esto, me hacía sentir bien que se pusiera de mi lado y tomara en cuenta mi opinión.

Hubo un pequeño chirrido provenir de los altavoces.

_Atención, alerta naranja. Repito. Alerta naranja hasta nuevo aviso._

Parpadeé un par de veces, escudriñando en mi cerebro. No podía recordar qué significaba el naranja. Estúpidos colores.

Miré a InuYasha en busca de ayuda.

Sus ojos estaban abiertos y su rostro serio. ¿Era algo muy malo el naranja? Es decir, todo cuando estás en guerra es malo, pero teníamos días repletos de _colores._ Nada podía ser tan malo.

— ¿Qué es? —pregunté, sacudiendo su mano—. InuYasha, dime ¿Qué es?

Bajó el rostro un poco para observarme. La sorpresa impresa en sus ojos.

—Naranjo significa que nadie puede entrar o salir. Alerta de enemigos.

No matter where we go  
'cause everybody knows  
We're just a couple animals.

—**Animals, Nickelback.**

* * *

**|nota autora: **Y con eso les presento el primer capítulo. Aviso de ante mano que intentaré ir subiendo un capitulo por semana, quizá los domingos. Esta historia contará de pocos capítulos, no podría decir ahora mismos cuantos, pues aún no la termino; pero todos llevaran el mismo formato. Rápido y corto.

Dicho eso, es momento de que esta joven escritora se retire. Como dije arriba, espero que den su apoyo a esta historia.

Se les quiere,

Calandry.


End file.
